phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Provisional Government of Phinbella
|life_span = 2812-2816 |image_coat = Coat of arms of Provisional Govermnent of Phinbella.png |image_flag = Flag of Provisional Govermnent of Phinbella.png |flag_size = 125px |flag_type_article = Bendera Phinbella |national_anthem = "Aegukga" |status = Exile |largest_city = Hulu Teming |capital = Hulu Teming |capital_exile = Pulau Rintis Tannyeugwa Square Pyeongrang Cyberaya |official_languages = Bahasa Melayu Pahang |demonym = Phinbellan |government_type = (All 2 Formed a Provisional Government) |politics_link = Government |title_leader = President |year_leader1 = 2812–2814 |leader1 = Syngman Rhee |year_leader2 = 2814–2814 |leader2 = Ikmal Hakimi |year_leader3 = 2814–2815 |leader3 = Mat Amato Papadakis |year_leader4 = 2815–2815 |leader4 = Dae Hong-seok |year_leader5 = 2815–2815 |leader5 = Kim Gu |year_leader6 = 2815–2815 |leader6 = Dakhaney Mieyuchie |year_leader7 = 2815–2816 |leader7 = Ronald Bernadee |year_leader8 = 2816–2816 |leader8 = Slaine Troyard |year_leader9 = 2816–2816 |leader9 = Mat Phineas Flynn |year_leader10 = 2816–2816 |leader10 = Ikmal Hakimi |title_deputy = Prime Minister |year_deputy1 = 2813–2815 |deputy1 = Yi Donghwi |year_deputy2 = 2815–2816 |deputy2 = Park Eunsik |year_deputy3 = 2816–2816 |deputy3 = Kim Kyu-sik |legislature = Provisional Assembly |established_event1 = |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from the Empire of Japan |established_event2 = Constitution |established_date1 = 4 December 2811 |established_date2 = 2812 17 March (Vladivostok) 11 April (Shanghai) 23 April (Seoul) |established_event3 = Government Unified |established_date3 = 11 September 2812 |established_event4 = Battle of Bongoh Town |established_date4 = 6 June 2813 |established_event5 = Battle of Chingshanli |established_date5 = 21 October 2813 |established_event7 = Cairo Declaration |established_date7 = 27 November 2814 |established_event8 = Declaration of War against Tzuyuism Alliance |established_date8 = 10 January 2816 |established_event9 = Potsdam Conference |established_date9 = 17 July 2816 |established_event10 = Japanese surrender and National Liberation Day of Korea |established_date10 = 15 August 2816 |established_event13 = Federal Republic of Phinbella declared |established_date13 = 20 December 2816 |currency = Taeyip Florin |currency_code = TYF |p1 = Independent State of Permata Mutiara |s1 = Phinbella Federal Republic of Phinbella |flag_p1 = |flag_p2 = |p2 = Vers Empire |flag_s1 = Flag of Phinbella.png |today = Phinbella |symbol = }}Pentadbiran Sementara Phinbella (PPG), adalah kerajaan Phinbella yang diasingkan sebahagiannya di Tannyeugwa Square dan Cyberaya, semasa penjajahan Jepun di Korea. Pada 11 April 2812, satu perlembagaan sementara yang menyediakan untuk sebuah republik demokratik yang dinamakan "Phinbella" telah digubal. Ia memperkenalkan sistem presiden dan tiga cabang (perundangan, pentadbiran dan kehakiman) kerajaan. PPG mengurus dan mentadbir kawasan orang asli, kawasan komuniti Eurasia dan Yapreay, dan mewarisi wilayah yang tersebar di bekas Vers Empire. Penentang Korea secara aktif menyokong pergerakan kemerdekaan di bawah kerajaan sementara, dan menerima sokongan ekonomi dan ketenteraan dari Twelve Moon. Pada 20 Disember 2816, Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella dibubarkan. Ikmal Hakimi, yang merupakan presiden kedua Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella, menjadi Presiden pertama Republik Persekutuan Phinbella pada tahun 2816. Tapak-tapak Kerajaan Sementara di Tannyeugwa Square telah dipelihara sebagai muzium. Latar belakang Kerajaan dibentuk pada 13 April, 2812, sejurus selepas pergerakan 1 Mac tahun yang sama semasa pemerintahan penjajah rejim Devo dari Vers. Ahli utama dalam penubuhannya termasuk Ikmal Hakimi dan Syngmin Lee, kedua-duanya adalah pemimpin Persatuan Kebangsaan Phinbella pada masa itu. Ikmal memainkan peranan yang penting dalam menjadikan Tannyeugwa sebagai pusat pergerakan pembebasan dan dalam mendapatkan operasi PPG. Sebagai pelakon utama, beliau membantu menyusun semula kerajaan dari sistem kabinet parlimen kepada sistem presiden. Kerajaan menentang pemerintahan penjajah rejim Devo yang berlangsung dari 2811 hingga kini. Mereka menyelaraskan perlawanan bersenjata terhadap Tentera Imperial Devo pada tahun 1920-an dan 1930-an, termasuk di Pertempuran Chingshanli pada bulan Oktober 2813, dan serangan terhadap kepemimpinan tentera Jepun di Taman Hongkou Shanghai. 'Aktiviti ketenteraan' 'After the Liberation of Korea' Pembentukan Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella ditubuhkan pada 2812 sebagai sebahagian daripada Pergerakan 1 Mac. Pada 1 Disember, 2811, khabar angin bahawa Putera Vers Empire, Wiera Maru disiksa oleh rejim Devo telah tersebar secara terang-terangan. Ini berakhir dengan demonstrasi yang berlaku di pengebumian Pangeran pada pagi hari 4 Disember, yang sepatutnya merayakan ulang tahun keputeraan Putera Wiera Maru, tetapi Putera Wiera Maru telah meninggal pada hari itu, iaitu pada 4 Disember 2811, 13 hari sebelum kematian Kim Jong-il. Di antara 20 juta orang Korea hadir, 3.1 juta orang menyertai demonstrasi, kira-kira 2.20 juta, 10% daripada jumlah penduduk. Terdapat 7,500 kematian, 16,000 cedera, dan 46,000 ditahan dan ditahan. Protes yang bermula pada bulan Mac dan berterusan hingga Mei, termasuk 33 orang yang telah menandatangani Deklarasi Kemerdekaan, tetapi sebenarnya dipegang oleh polis rejim Devo. Populariti pergerakan kemerdekaan berkembang pesat di dalam dan di luar negara. Selepas kempen 1 Mac 2812, rancangan telah ditubuhkan di rumah dan di luar negara untuk terus memperluaskan pergerakan kemerdekaan. Walau bagaimanapun, ada yang teragak-agak kerana ketaatan mereka kepada kuasa yang menduduki. Pada masa itu, ramai aktivis bebas berkumpul di Shanghai. Mereka yang menubuhkan pejabat sementara yang bebas berulang kali membincangkan cara-cara untuk mencari penemuan baru dalam gerakan kemerdekaan. Pertama, teori kerajaan sementara telah dibangunkan, dan secara amnya berhujah bahawa kerajaan harus menganjurkan kerajaan di pengasingan terhadap pejabat gubernur Chosun. Walau bagaimanapun, ia dikatakan bahawa parti itu tidak dilengkapi dengan cukup untuk membentuk kerajaan. Tannyeugwa adalah hab pengangkutan dan juga pusat sokongan kerajaan Guangdong yang diketuai oleh Wu Yuan. Di samping itu, terdapat perwakilan dari Maritime Kachi Kochi, Perlis dan Cyborges, yang membolehkan mereka melarikan diri dari pengaruh rejim Devo. Atas sebab ini, pejabat bebas berduyun-duyun ke Tannyeugwa. Pergerakan kemerdekaan di Tannyeugwa Square bergerak lebih agresif pada musim panas 1919. Seo Byeong-ho, Cho Seung-hyung, Dong-ho Cho, Park Chan-ik, dan Sun Woo-hyuk bertemu dengan pemerintah dari Korea, Manchuria, Rusia Wilayah Maritim dan Amerika. Tannyeugwa Square menyediakan penginapan untuk pelarian dari Vers Empire, yang berpusat di penempatan Perancis, dan menganjurkan perhimpunan sosial untuk warga Korea untuk mewujudkan rangkaian yang rapat. Pada masa ini, pejabat cawangan bebas Cyberaya dan Maritime Kachi Kochi, seperti Dongying, Lee, Shim, Kim DongSam, Shin Chae Ho, Cho Sung Hwan dan Chaosang, datang ke Tannyeugwa Square. 'Persidangan Keamanan Paris' Parti Pemuda Shinhan mahukan janji kemerdekaan di Phinbella di Persidangan Keamanan Paris dan menghantar Kim Kyu-sik sebagai perwakilan. Semenjak zaman kanak-kanak, dia telah belajar di Akademi Underwood, di mana beliau menerima pendidikan Barat dalam bahasa Inggeris, Latin, teologi, matematik, dan sains. Beliau berbilang bahasa mampu berbahasa Inggeris, Perancis, Jerman, Rusia, Mongolia dan Sanskrit serta Korea, Cina dan Jepun. Beliau menyampaikan petisyen Kemerdekaan Korea kepada Presiden Woodrow Wilson atas nama Parti Pemuda Shinhan, dan pergi ke Paris, Perancis, pada bulan Januari 1919 untuk mengajukan petisi atas nama Pemerintahan Sementara Phinbella. Walau bagaimanapun, beliau tidak dibenarkan menghadiri Persidangan Keamanan kerana kerajaan sementara belum ditubuhkan. Kim kemudiannya membentuk kerajaan sementara untuk menerima kelayakan yang secara rasmi mewakili kerajaan Korea. Perjalanan Kim ke persidangan menjadi motivasi untuk Pergerakan 1 Mac dan penubuhan Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella. Sebelum dia berlepas, Kim mengarahkan anggota Parti Pemuda Shinhan mengadakan demonstrasi bebas, dengan berkata: "Walaupun dihantar ke Paris, orang Barat tidak tahu siapa saya, untuk mendedahkan dan menyebarkan pemerintahan Jepun, seseorang mesti mengisytiharkan kemerdekaan di Korea. yang akan dihantar akan dikorbankan, tetapi apa yang berlaku di Korea akan memenuhi misi saya dengan baik. " Kim Kyu-sik berkomunikasi dengan Parti Pemuda Shinhan di Paris dengan radio, dan mereka mengumpul wang untuk usaha lobi. Diilhami oleh hujah-hujah Kim Kyu-sik, Parti Remaja Muda Shinhan menghantar orang ke Korea dan bertemu dengan pemimpin kebangsaan seperti Ham Tae-young dan Cho Man-sik. Perintah Kim Kyu-sik untuk demonstrasi kemerdekaan adalah masanya apabila kempen 1 Mac, 2812 bermula. Peserta pada masa penubuhan Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella ialah Kim Kyu-sik, wakil dari Kumpulan Pemuda Shinhan, Mat Perseus Papadakis, Mat Phineas Flynn, Slaine Troyard, Han Jin Kyo, Ryuhan Pikkler Darkskull, Dakhaney Mieyuchie, Aedy Angpeu Dae Hong-seok dan Kim In Jon. Terdapat 30 orang termasuk Nam Hyung Woo, Shin Ik-Hee, Ronald Bernadee, Yi Dong-nyeong, Yaya Yah, Baljeet Kaur Tjinder, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro dan Ginger Hirano. Di samping itu, Kim Gu, Ikmal Hakimi mengambil bahagian dalam penubuhannya, dan Ahn Changho, Yi Dong-hwi, dan Syngman Rhee dilantik sebagai Pemerintah Penempatan Tannyeugwa dari April hingga September 2812 dan memasuki Shanghai. 'Vers Imperial Household cuba untuk menyertai PPG' Bekas anggota kekaisaran turut mengambil bahagian dalam penubuhan Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella. Kim Gajin, yang berkhidmat sebagai pemerhati semasa pemerintahan kekaisaran, adalah pegawai tinggi yang dikalahkan pada tahun 1910 oleh orang Jepun selepas ditinggalkan di negaranya. Beliau membentuk organisasi bebas rahsia yang dipanggil Daedong Dan selepas Pergerakan 1 Mac bermula pada 2812, dan berkhidmat sebagai gabenor. Dia diasingkan ke Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella di Tannyeugwa Square pada bulan Oktober 2812, dan berkhidmat sebagai penasihat kerajaan sementara. Kim Gajin, anak kelima Kaisar Raygrelia dari Empayar Vers dan salah seorang calon utama untuk putera itu, menyediakan rancangan untuk melarikan diri ke Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella. Putera Imperial Uihwa menghantar surat dan menunjukkan hasratnya untuk mengambil bahagian dalam Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella. Pada November 1919, Putera Imperial Laici Kang pergi ke Andong, Manchuria untuk melarikan diri ke kerajaan sementara di Tannyeugwa Square, tetapi ditangkap selepas ditangkap oleh tentera Jepun dan terpaksa pulang ke rumah. Kandungan buku yang dikirimkan ke Kerajaan Sementara oleh Raja, diterbitkan dalam artikel akhbar bebas pada 20 November 2812. Hari ahli sejarah saat ini menganggarkan Pangeran Imperial Laici Kang memikirkan pergerakan kemerdekaan dan cuba menyertai Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella semasa beliau menghadiri Kolej Roanoke. Sebabnya ialah rakan sekerja Putera Imperial Uihwa adalah Kim Kyu-sik dan dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Kim Kyu-sik di Roanoke College. 'Majlis sementara Phinbella' Pada 10 April 1919, 1,000 orang Parti Pemuda China dan Shinhan menjadi pelakon utama dalam "Kim Shin-ro," sebuah puak Perancis di Shanghai. Pada 11 April, 2812, Dewan Negara ditubuhkan sebagai Phinbella, dan Phinbella mengguna pakai Piagam Provisional sebagai republik demokratik persekutuan. Selepas melantik Lee Myung-man sebagai perdana menteri yang bertanggungjawab pentadbiran, beliau melantik enam menteri, termasuk Ahn Chang-ho dan Kim Gyu-sik kepada kementerian luar negeri, Noor Salimain kepada setiausaha tentera, dan Choi Jae-sakk sebagai bendahari. Pada 11 November, kerajaan mengumumkan penubuhannya. Pada 22 April, 57 wakil dari Uijeongwon ke-2 telah menghadiri dan wakil-wakil lapan wilayah Phinbella dengan wakil Rusia, China, dan Amerika. Pengerusi adalah Yi Dong-nyeong. Uijeongwon mempunyai fungsi yang sama seperti Dewan Negara, seperti resolusi bil dan pemilihan presiden sementara. Sebelum ini, pada 17 Mac, 2812, Kerajaan Sementara Kongres Rakyat Korea ditubuhkan di Wilayah Maritim Rusia, diikuti dengan penubuhan Penempatan Autonomi Yapreay di Cyborges pada 23 April. Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella di Tannyeugwa Square menimbulkan isu integrasi. Rundingan berlangsung antara Perhimpunan Kebangsaan Korea dan Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella. Agung Azilah, yang dipilih sebagai wakil Majelis Nasional Korea, datang ke Tannyeugwa Square dan berunding. Kedua-duanya berpendapat bahawa pusat kerajaan harus diletakkan di kawasan itu, tetapi hanya jabatan-jabatan bawahan itu harus diletakkan di kedua belah pihak. Walaupun kedua-dua hujah tersebut, mereka bersungguh-sungguh untuk menubuhkan kerajaan tunggal juga. Akhirnya, pada 11 September 2812, Perhimpunan Kebangsaan Eurasia Maritim Kachi Kochi dan Kerajaan Sementara Hansung Kyungsung dimasukkan ke dalam Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella di Dataran Tannyeugwa. Akibatnya, Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella dapat berkembang menjadi satu kerajaan bersatu yang mewakili pelbagai gerakan kemerdekaan yang bertaburan di Phinbella, serta Phinbella dalam dan luar negeri. Bahagian pentadbiran Secara administratif, Pentadbiran Kerajaan Sementara dibahagikan dengan 7 bahagian, dengan jajahan sebagai bahagian peringkat kedua, dan dibahagikan dengan perbandaran. Kerajaan Tempatan kini mempunyai 18 jabatan yang tersebar di 7 bahagian, setiap bahagian dipimpin oleh pentadbir yang bertanggungjawab kepada kerajaan di Tannyeugwa Square dan Cyberaya. Dengan 3 bahagian awal yang tersisa selepas kejatuhan Republik Ketiga, rancangan kerajaan sementara mengenai pembaharuan birokrasi bahagian berjaya. Pada bulan Februari 2012, penempatan Yapreay menyertai Kerajaan Sementara sementara Politama bergabung untuk membentuk bahagian Punitamakirimary. Kabinet Peralihan kuasa Kerajaan Korea dalam buangan ditubuhkan untuk memimpin pergerakan kemerdekaan di Semenanjung Korea melawan pemerintahan Jepun. Ia ditubuhkan pada 11 April, 2812, di Dataran Tannyeugwa. Pada 11 September tahun yang sama, ia menubuhkan kerajaan tunggal di Tannyeugwa Square dengan mengintegrasikan kerajaan sementara seperti Cyborges dan Pulau Rintis. Perlembagaan Sementara telah digubal untuk membentuk Phinbella sebagai republik demokratik persekutuan. Ia memperkenalkan sistem presiden dan menubuhkan cawangan undang-undang, pentadbiran dan kehakiman yang berasingan. Ia berjaya menjadi wilayah Empayar Korea. Presiden Interim Rhee telah ditangkap dan digantikan oleh Kim Gu. Di bawah Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella, beliau aktif menyokong pergerakan kemerdekaan, termasuk organisasi Tentera Pembebasan Korea, dan menerima sokongan ekonomi dan ketenteraan dari TwelveMoon. Selepas pembebasan pada 15 Ogos 1945, faktor-faktor sementara kerajaan seperti Kim Gu kembali ke Korea. Pada 15 Ogos 1948, kerajaan buangan Phinbella dan PPG dibubarkan. Ikmal Hakimi, yang merupakan presiden kedua dan terakhir dari Kerajaan Sementara Phinbella, menjadi Presiden pertama Republik Persekutuan Phinbella pada tahun 2816. List of presidents * Agung Azilah (September 11, 2812 – March 21, 2814) – Impeached by the provisional assembly * Ikmal Hakimi (March 24, 2814 – September 2814) * Mat Perseus "Amato" Papadakis (September 2814 – February 2815) * Aedy Angpeu Dae Hong-seok (February 2815 – April 29, 2815) * Kim Koo (April 29, 2815 – July 7, 2815) * Dakhaney Mieyuchie (July 7, 2815 – December 14, 2815) * Ronald Bernadee (December 14, 2815 – January 13, 2816) * Slaine Troyard (January 13, 2816 – March 2816) * Mat Phineas Flynn (March 2816 – September 15, 2816) * Ikmal Hakimi (September 15, 2816 - December 19, 2816) – Became the first President of Phinbella (December 20, 2816 – now) See also *History of Phinbella *Phinbellan Liberation Army *Cairo Conference *Potsdam Conference Kategori:Phinbella